The invention relates to the transmission of output signals including radio frequency (RF) signals. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for simulating antenna operations to test the performance of signal processors such as transmitters and receivers.
An antenna, or antenna array, both terms referred to herein as “antenna apparatus,” may be operationally coupled to a signal processor configured to transmit or receive signals. Antenna apparatuses may be generally configured to transmit communications and control signals with signal processors to ensure their proper operation. Signals may be configured to control many functions including, without limitation, mechanical steering of an antenna, and transmission and reception frequencies.
Antennas are generally selected to perform specific functions. It may be desirable at times to perform a plurality of functions. Traditionally, this would require a signal processor and antenna pair for each desired function. Alternatively, a signal processor might be designed to couple to more than one antenna apparatus, either simultaneously or one at a time. The signal processor must adapt to match the antenna apparatus(es) presently coupled to it. Signal processors designed to operate with more than one antenna apparatus, or with antenna apparatuses capable of performing more than one function, must feature controls that ensure the signal processor performs in the proper mode. Testing of such signal processor involves testing each operational mode.